


Lost and Found

by mickeysaint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anko Family - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysaint/pseuds/mickeysaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craving some chocolate cake, Mathias goes to the supermarket in order to bake one. However, during his search, he finds Emil, a boy who got separated from his big brother. Together, they look all around the store for Emil's brother- and end up making an adventure out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphprincessdenmark.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aphprincessdenmark.tumblr.com).



> So the setting for this fic is inside a supermarket, and it's like, really big. Think Walmart, but twice that size. Maybe even bigger...  
> Anyway, my idea for this fic came from aphprincessdenmark, so all credit goes to them!

_Eggs, eggs… where the hell are the eggs?_

Mathias was stumped as he walked up and down the aisles of the World Market Center. He looked down at his watch to check the time. 12:31 pm. He had been here for nearly two hours, just looking for all the ingredients he needed to bake a cake. He had woken up this morning with a sudden craving for something sweet, but now his hopes for a triple chocolate fudge cake were beginning to fade. All because this supermarket was so damn hard to navigate.

Somehow, Mathias had ended up in the electronic department. Nope, he definitely wouldn’t find the eggs here. While he was here, he decided to pick up the latest video game for his nephew, Peter. Mathias shifted the shopping basket onto his left arm and shuffled through the assortment of video games in the bin. At the bottom of the bin, he found the perfect game for Peter. He had to practically dive into the bin to retrieve the game, but he knew Peter would love it.

Mathias was just about to walk away when he noticed a boy around Peter’s age sitting beside the bin of video games. He looked like he had been crying, so Mathias knelt down to the boy to ask him what was wrong.

The little boy sniffled. “I… I lost my brother.” He stammered.

Mathias grew concerned for the boy. With a supermarket so big, it would be nearly impossible for the boy to find his brother on his own. He didn’t feel right just handing the boy over to the store’s manager, especially since the boy looked so scared, so he decided to help him find his brother himself.

“Okay, stay calm. Where was the last place you saw him?” he asked the boy.

“He was looking for a new blender.” The boy replied.

Mathias got up from his knees and held a hand out to the boy. “Okay, let’s look for him there.”

The boy cowered away. “My brother told me not to talk to strangers.” He replied.

“No, no, I’m not a stranger! My name is Mathias. What’s yours?” he asked. Scaring the boy was the last thing he wanted to do.

“…It’s Emil.” The boy answered, wiping away his dried-up tears. “My brother’s name is Lukas.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Emil. You know, I have a nephew around your age.” Mathias noted. “Now let’s go to where the blenders are. He’s probably looking for you too.”

Emil cautiously took Mathias’s hand and followed him to the kitchen department. His brother had warned him about the dangers of trusting strangers, but Mathias didn’t seem like one of the bad guys. In fact, he seemed like just the opposite.

Emil took him to the spot where he saw his brother last. They looked around the entire department, calling out Lukas’s name, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Emil’s stomach started grumbling. He hadn’t eaten since this morning, and it was nearly 1 o’clock now. Mathias was getting pretty hungry himself, actually.

“C’mon,” Mathias said, motioning for Emil to follow him. “We can’t look for your brother on an empty stomach. What do you want to eat?”

“Hmm…pizza!” Emil exclaimed. He was always in the mood for pizza.

Mathias laughed. “Pizza it is, then.” He took Emil over to the food court and ordered their food at one of the restaurants.

They found an empty table to sit at, and Mathias helped Emil climb into his seat before sitting down at his own. Emil gobbled up his food, but Mathias made him slow down, afraid eating too fast would give him a stomachache. He then struck up a conversation with Emil, asking about his favorite movies and whatnot. Turns out they had a lot in common. For one, they were both potterheads.

“What house are you in?” Mathias inquired. “I’m in Gryffindor.”

“I’m a Ravenclaw. Lukas is Slytherin.” Emil started giggling. “My brother won’t admit it, but he totally loves Harry Potter too. He even bought us house sweaters.”

Mathias laughed. “Well, I’m 22 years old and I’m still waiting for my letter from Hogwarts.” He admitted. He got up from their seat and threw away the trash. “I’d like to meet your closet potterhead brother, so let’s continue to look for him.”

Mathias and Emil walked around the store and soon found themselves in the ladies department. Emil seemed to be much happier than he was when Mathias first found him, which gave him an idea. He was in a playful mood, so Mathias grabbed one of the sun hats from the rack and plopped it on top of Emil’s head. Of course, it was much too big for him, so Emil’s face was covered by the brim of the hat. He took another hat and put it on himself so they could match. They began to laugh when they saw each other in these ridiculous hats.

“Hold on, I have the finishing touch.” Mathias stated, as he grabbed two scarves. He wrapped one around Emil’s neck and the other one around his own, then turned Emil around so that he could see himself in the mirror nearby. “Now you’re perfect.”

Emil and Mathias started putting on a fake fashion show in the middle of the store, trying on different hats and scarves. Mathias pulled out his phone, suggesting they take a picture together.

“C’mon, let’s take a selfie. But you have to make a funny face when I count to three! 1…2…”

On three they made the funniest faces they could make and snapped a picture. They laughed at their picture before placing all the items back on the rack. Emil’s feet were getting sore, so Mathias offered him a piggy back ride. It helped Emil get a better view of the store so he could look for his brother, anyway. They looked through the entire first floor of the supermarket with no sign of Lukas—and no sign of any eggs, either. This store sure did a good job at hiding things, Mathias thought to himself.

Mathias and Emil raced up the escalator to the second floor of the building, up to the toys section. They were walking through one of the aisles when Emil paused. Mathias walked back to see what Emil was so mesmerized about and looked up to see two shiny, brand new nerf guns.

He looked down at Emil. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Nerf gun fight?” Emil hoped.

Mathias placed his basket on the ground and reached up and grabbed the two nerf guns on display. He handed the one with more nerf gun darts over to Emil. “First one to get shot loses. We start…right now!”

Emil scrambled away as soon as he said that. Damn, that little guy could run, Mathias thought. He slowly walked out of the aisle, all senses on full alert. Suddenly, Emil came out of nowhere and started shooting frantically at Mathias. He quickly reacted, grabbing a stuffed animal on the shelf nearby and using it as a shield. He aimed his nerf gun, ready to shoot Emil, but he had already run off. He really was a sneaky little boy.

Mathias caught sight on Emil and began to run after him. This resulted in a full-speed chase around the toy department, wreaking havoc everywhere they went. Finally, Mathias caught up to Emil. He was fast, but he wasn’t fast enough. Emil was helpless; he’d run out of ammo and was now being cornered by Mathias.

“Any last words?” Mathias asked, aiming his nerf gun at Emil.

“Ahem.” A voice from behind him called out. Mathias turned around to find an unhappy security guard behind him.

“Excuse me, but you’re not allowed to play with the toys on display. I’m assuming you’re planning on purchasing those nerf guns, correct?” the guard asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, totally.” Mathias said, confused.

“And please clean up the mess you two made. There’s toys everywhere.” The guard said before walking away. As soon as the guard left, Mathias shot Emil in the chest with his last nerf dart.

“That’s what you get. You can keep the guns after I buy them. Now let’s pick up this mess.” He said to Emil.

The two of them picked up all the toys they knocked over and placed them back on their shelves. Then they returned to the aisle where Mathias had set down his basket before walking over to the cashier. To Mathias’s surprise, they were a lot more expensive than he expected. He wished he had at least picked up a cheaper toy to play with. Reluctantly, he handed his card over to the cashier.

Emil beamed as he hugged one of the nerf guns Mathias had just purchased for him. Mathias teasingly glared back at him.

“You’re lucky I like you, kid. You just cost me $200.”

Emil flashed a big smile up to Mathias. “Thank you, Mathias.”

Since they were both tired from their fight, they ended up taking a break at the store’s book section so they could rest. Mathias set down the grocery basket and nerf guns at a table while Emil ran off to look for a book to read. He returned with _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.

“I’ve read this book twice.” Emil gloated.

“I’ve read it five times.” Mathias responded. “Wanna read it again?”

“Mhm!” Emil answered. Mathias scooted his seat closer to Emil so they could read together. Neither of them were quite in a rush to look for Lukas anymore.

Emil pointed at Mathias’s basket. “What’s that for, anyway?”

“I was planning on making a cake. Triple chocolate fudge. I couldn’t find the eggs, though.”

“Triple chocolate fudge? Mmm, I love chocolate. Especially chocolate ice cream. My brother always buys vanilla though.” Emil replied, making a face.

“Yeah, chocolate!” Mathias said, holding his hand up to Emil so he could give him a high-five. After Emil slapped his hand, he cracked open the book and began reading aloud. They were halfway through the first chapter when they heard an announcement over the PA system.

“Would a boy by the name of Emil please report to the lost-and-found section? Your brother Lukas is waiting for you. Again, Emil, please report to the lost-and-found section.”

Emil’s face lit up. “That’s my brother!” he announced.

“What are you waiting for?” Mathias asked, picking up the shopping basket and nerf guns. “I’ll carry these for you. C’mon, let’s go.”

Emil and Mathias ran all the way to the lost-and-found section, where a blond man was pacing back and forth. As soon as he saw Emil running towards them, a look of relief spread across the man’s face. He picked his little brother up and spun him around.

“Emil, thank god! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Were you scared at all?” he asked Emil.

“I was at first, but then I made a really cool friend.” He said, pointing at Mathias. “He even bought me these cool nerf guns.”

“Friend? Guns?” Lukas repeated. He looked over at Mathias, who he didn’t notice until now. The last thing he expected was to see an extremely attractive guy standing at the doorway. He set Emil down so he could introduce himself.

“Uh, hi. I’m Lukas, Emil’s big brother. Thanks for looking after him and all.” He said shyly.

Mathias was just as surprised to meet Lukas. So this was the infamous closet potterhead, and apparently he was really cute. “Oh, it’s no problem! Emil’s a good kid.”

“Well, thanks again.” He repeated. He turned to Emil and ushered him over. “C’mon Emil, we’re leaving.”

Emil pouted. “Can I at least say bye to Mathias?”

Lukas nodded his head yes, so Emil ran up to Mathias and gave him a big hug. “I’m really glad I met you. Thanks for being a good friend.”

Mathias could feel tears welling up in his eyes. In the last hour-and-a-half he had spent with Emil, he had grown quite attached to the kid. He was really, really going to miss him.

As Lukas watched his little brother and Mathias hug, he knew he couldn’t cut off their relationship just like that. It wasn’t every day that Emil warmed up to a total stranger. Plus, he was sort of interested in getting to know Mathias himself…

He walked up to Mathias. “My brother seems to really like you, I’d feel bad for not keeping in contact with you after this, especially since you bought him these toys and all. Maybe we could exchange numbers? And I was wondering… maybe we could get to know each other a little better? I mean, only if you want to, of course.”

Mathias smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Lukas and Mathias traded phone numbers, then the three of them said their goodbyes. Mathias promised to call them soon so they could hang out again. Mathias waved bye to the both of them, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Who knew getting lost in a supermarket would lead him to meeting a really cute guy and his equally as awesome little brother? He smiled to himself, then checked the time. 2:17pm. He realized that he still hadn’t gotten any eggs after all this time. He sighed, then continued his search for his last ingredient.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my main tumblr: hella-senpai.tumblr.com  
> dennor blog: danxnorge.tumblr.com
> 
> message me off anon if you have any awesome fic ideas, and I might write them!


End file.
